someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal crossing new leaf psycho killer moves in
One day after reading some strange animal crossing creepypastas I decided to play the acnl. I got the game the same day it was released and I was a long time animal crossing fan. I got so far into the game with all bugs and fishes, everything completed. That was until one horrific afternoon in animal crossing new leaf that changed everything. I had just loaded up my town and was getting ready for the christmas special. I was on my way to the plaza when I saw a sign that noted that someone new was moving into town. It got me excited as I loved new animals moving in. But when I went to see who it was, all it said was I am coming to your town.... It got me nervous a little because I had never seen anything like this before and why didn't it have a name. But I didn't think much of it as I had a lot of work to do. My friends were coming to my town for a christmas party and I didn't want them to notice the new mover. After hosting the party I closed the game and went to sleep. The next morning I got up and went to play animal crossing but when I loaded up my town, something was very wrong. Isabelle said that someone strange had moved into town and all the shops and buildings including the Dream Suite were closed for the whole day. But strangely enough, the cafe was open and Blathers acted more disturbing than usual. He said crazy things like he is coming to get us, the day has come for our demise, and you better lock your doors and close your windows. I got nervous because of this and it only got worse when I saw who moved in. It said psycho killer has arrived. This got me really scared and his house locked like an abandoned shed with rusted metal and holes everywhere. He was not home and his not home message said out looking for new victims, you could be next. I got worried and ran around the town and main street multiple times despite everything including the Re-Tail and museum being closed. My villagers were either outside or inside but they all seemed either normal or happy. You may think that this made me feel better, but it didn't. It made me feel worse because none of these villagers besides blathers and supposedly isabelle had no clue what was going on. I talked to some of them and all they said that the party was amazing. I went to the town hall but what I saw was a terrifying thing and it still scares me to this day. When I got into the town hall isabelle was covered in blood and was laying on her desk dead. I saw a note on her carcass and it said that this was just the beginning. See you soon. I ripped up the note and ran out of the town hall. That was when the police showed up. They told me that I was arrested for the murder of isabelle. I tried to explain that I didn't do anything with a few different dialogue options but to no avail. I was arrested and and I was locked up behind bars. I stayed there all day but they finally let me go at nightfall. I was on my way home and what I saw freaked me out. There was a tall man dressed in all black bent over on a tree looking down at the ground. I got a little closer and saw that it was bluebear. A sweet villager now at her end. She was barely alive as she said no no no so weakly. Then the mysterious person swung his very long and sharp axe right at bluebear. I was almost gonna throw up after seeing that and I was about to run back but then that crazy monster turned his head and luckily I quickly hid behind a tree. He then walked off towards the bridge. I then ran back home locking my doors and closed my curtains and windows. I didn't care about the rest off the villagers as they were too dumb to understand. I then saw the man walking around near my house with goldie in his hand. I was done I was going to sleep and forgetting this whole is thing was a nightmare. But the next morning, I saw that the house was gone and isabelle had a bandages all over here body but goldie and bluebear were dead and there houses were gone. To this day, none of the villagers nor me do not know if this bastard was ever found but I like to think that he is dead in the ground and rotting away.